


Please, do not disturb.

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Jenmish, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, the story of how they fell in love, when in rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Rome always was a special place for Jensen and Misha. But JibCons, especifically, have a kind of magic that they won’t be able to ignore.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Please, do not disturb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AngelTortured for the amazing art for this fic!
> 
> Link to the art: [AngelTotured's Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168125)

JIBCON4 (May 2013- Rome)

“Oh man… my cheeks hurt” Jensen said, stumbling down the empty hall with Misha walking behind him “You’re such an idiot” He laughed softly and peeked at his friends lips that were stretched in a small self satisfied smile.

“It’s not me Jensen, it’s the apple juice” He winked at him and Jensen felt warm all over.

He was aware (almost too aware) of the fact that he had a crush on Mish for months now (he will never admit those months were actually years) but hey… who hasn't crushed on him yet? Misha was a pretty magnetic guy. And also very very funny. And kinda hot. Well, that’s an understatement. 

“Jensen…?” Misha was clicking his fingers over his eyes who drifted away for just a second in his daydreams “I was asking if you wanted to have some dinner”

His eyes settled on his chapped lips for a second. “Um, I was thinking about going to bed, you know… I’m still a little tired from last night and we still have a plane to catch tomorrow, and I haven’t packed yet...”

Misha’s eyes went downwards to the ugly patterned carpet “Oh, right! well… okay, don’t worry man… I gotta pack too, I uh, was forgetting...” 

Jensen caught the smallest pang of disappointment that crossed his friend’s eyes and couldn’t help his tongue to loosen up “Yeah! But maybe we could… get some room service and I don’t know… maybe watch a movie on pay per view" he ventured to propose, staring into his eyes now that he caught his attention.

Misha licked his lips and he couldn’t help but follow the movement, and that uncertainty in his face was replaced by a grin “Without Jared? Who’s gonna make the snarky comments?” He giggled in an uncharacteristic high pitched noise.

Jensen smiled crookedly as they slowly started walking again “Your room or my room?” 

Misha locked eyes with him for the last time “Mine” He answered, determined, and he suppressed a shudder.

\-----------

Jensen licked the remaining cheese from his finger and left the empty pizza box on the floor before turning to look at Mish who was sitting on the bed next to him “Wait, wait, wait… did they actually write a script about a _zombie_ who can be cured by the power of love?... woah, that’s an hour and a half of my life I won’t get back” 

Misha just smiled and finished his beer “I actually thought it was cute”

Jensen snorted “Cute? What are you, a twelve year old?” he huffed and smiled, leaning back on the bed, sighing.

“Oh look who’s talking… the grumpy old dude” He smiled as Jensen stared at his lips. 

“Shut up,” he said, fixing his gaze at the ceiling and feeling as Misha leaned next to him “So… what now?” He wondered as he stared into his eyes.

They were lucky to be alone, but for some strange reason that made him feel kind of nervous. Why did he feel nervous now? It’s not like they haven’t done _this_ lots of times. But then he understood.

Misha hesitated before turning into his side to look at him, and leaning forward suddenly, catching his lips into a small but really passionate kiss. 

Jensen froze. 

Did he want this? 

It took just a fraction of a second to make up his mind. 

_Yes_. He did.

So he kissed back. 

It was sloppy and warm, inviting and almost familiar. But then Misha pulled back.

“Sorry sorry… I shouldn’t have done that” He freaked out standing up fast and avoiding his eyes.

Jensen smiled fondly at him and sat on the bed “Did it look like I didn’t like it?”

Misha stopped and observed him from above, still “... you did?”

Jensen bit his lip "you're a pretty decent kisser, Mish"

His eyes widened in horror as he drank the meaning of those words “...Pretty decent?” he replied, frowning “Sorry, but I think my kissing skills are better than just _pretty decent_ ” 

Jensen gulped at the words in his mind and decided to venture anyway “I mean… Do you wanna prove me wrong?”

Misha raised an eyebrow and smiled at the proposal. Without thinking twice, he sat next to him on the bed and moved towards him. 

The new kiss was not only tender, but extremely wet and almost brought to perfection. Jensen could only try to supress the small noises on the back of his throat who threatened to come out. 

After a few minutes Misha pulled back, but not as much as to avoid their lips to touch each other. “How about that?” he whispered in his mouth.

Jensen opened his eyes slowly and cleared his throat “Yes, I would say that’s better than _pretty decent_ ” he swallowed hard and nodded slightly before kissing him for the last time that night.

Both knew in a tacit way, they needed to control themselves and avoid telling anyone about the impulsive situation they shared.

Quickly and kind of timid, they came back to their movie night, and their already opened bottle of wine.

\------------

Next morning they woke up tangled on each other, clothes still in place, shoes uncomfortably hugging their feet and their bodies so close they felt the other one’s warmth into themselves.

Misha ordered coffee to the room service, almost as a silent understatement between the two to start the day without overthinking. Busy hours ahead. But after Mish finished packing, and Jensen got ready to leave the room to take care of his own stuff, he pulled him again towards himself. A small peck of their lips was the perfect gesture to end a perfect and very very comfortable night. After that, Jensen left with the uneasy feeling inside of the enjoyment of the night. He was more than comfortable to sleep with Misha, but he knew it couldn’t happen again.

\-----------------------------------

JIBCON5 (May 2014 - Rome)

“Ahh, Rome _again,_ dude… thank you for helping me easing out my nervousness on stage” Jensen patted his shoulder and shot a tiny grateful smile at him.

“Yeah Jackles, don’t sweat it… you uhm… are you busy after dinner? I want to discuss tomorrow’s panel with you '' proposed, eagerly waiting for an answer.

“Sure man, your room or mine?” 

“Yours at 11… mine is a mess” He said rushed and left the green room on his way to photo ops. 

\----------------

Mish knocked on the door, slightly nervous, and Jensen answered it right away “Come on in, man”

He smiled and just stepped inside “I brought some wine…” 

“Oohh, is this a _wine_ kinda conversation?” Jensen teased moving to stand next to the edge of the bed “Let’s gossip about our wives!” he joked excitedly, rubbing his hands against each other and finally sat on the mattress.

Misha raised an eyebrow and sighed, trying to avoid smiling. He walked towards Jensen with feline grace and sat next to him, the mattress sinking under their combined weight. 

“We never talked about what happened last year here” He started, softly.

J’s face lost the smile and gulped. He knew something similar would come up eventually.

“What do you want me to say? We kissed… I didn’t think it was such a big deal for you” He lied.

Misha huffed a laugh and took the cork out of the wine bottle, taking a long gulp in just a couple of seconds, and then talked, avoiding his eyes “you're right but we almost kissed each other today too… I know your eyes and you were trying to avoid staring at my lips” He shot shamelessly and caught the surprised expression on his friend’s face. 

Jensen’s willpower abandoned him and peeked at those pink wild things before denying with his head “Yeah, no… you’re imagining things” 

Misha smiled in disbelief “Okay, you’re telling me I _imagined_ what _just_ happened?” 

“What just happened?” Jensen tried to play nonchalant, unsuccessfully.

Mish leaned forward against him and stopped with his lips just a few inches from Jensen’s “I know what you want… Why don’t you just take it?” Whispered. 

Jensen bit his lip but finally sighed hard and the space between their lips disappeared. This time it wasn’t a chaste kiss. They were trying to control their hands, Misha squeezing the wine bottle tight and Jensen just cradling his face, cupping his cheek and giving himself and his tongue to Misha’s mercy.

They end the night laying next to each other, binging a True Crime tv show and getting their asses drunk.

\--------------------------------

They woke up with the first morning light showering their faces, hangovered and fully clothed again but under the covers, without recollection of how they got there, but they weren’t ready to even mention it.

Jensen left the bed, not without dropping a small soft kiss on Misha’s lip, who received it with a small hum of appreciation. Jensen said his goodbyes and went to take a shower, leaving him alone to do the same.

\--------------------------------

Their panel was a success and Jensen couldn’t help to display his enormous heart eyes at every opportunity. He felt in heaven and loved to be in Rome with one of his best friends. Kissing or not, the dude was amazing and hot. What else could he want?

Well, not certainly another accent situation. He felt himself too hard to control.

\-------------------------

That night, voluntarily hanging in bed with Misha’s arm around his neck, he turned his head to observe him from that distance, drinking the sight of him, and decided it was too late to stop his impulse. Those lips were becoming addictive with every wet give and take.

  
  


“Hey Mish”

“Hm” expressed sleepily.

“D’ya think we can do the same every year?” he wondered at the ceiling until Misha’s confusing blue-as-the-ocean eyes brought him back to reality.

“We’re already doing it, Jackles… do you want us to _stop_?” 

“No actually, that _never_ occurred it to me, actually, I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is real and also… this place in the world is good to be on an once-a-year honeymoon with you” he added, quietly

“A once-a-year honeymoon with _you…_ I’m in” Misha just could smile at it and he sealed their agreement with a kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------

JIBCON 7 (2016)

“So… Cas is a _bottom_ , you know” Jared teased Misha sitting next to him but speaking directly to Jensen.

“Okay dude, cut that out, it’s not funny” He grumpied his words and shot a small look at Misha who was actually with his head thrown back and laughing.

That night, like every other Rome night they decided to reunite into one of their hotel rooms, but Jared tagged along and Jensen was beginning to lose his straight face and his control to jump or not to jump over Mish in every second.

They watched a movie but then Jared left the room, leaving them sitting alone in bed, bodies apart and hands eager to touch.

“Jen…” Misha only could say before being attacked by insisting lips surrounding theirs.

The kiss started like always. Building up slowly until something explodes and turns into more. This time it did. There was an unbearable tension in the air. Jensen moved slowly forward, towards Misha who was still on his place, watching him between his half-closed eyes.

Jensen reached out to him and put a hand over his chest, pushing him back over a pillow. Misha let himself be manhandled, no objection whatsoever.

“What are you doing?” He whispered, blue eyes opened big, fixated on his lips.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, denying with his head. He moved his hands up, cupping Misha’s face and finally sweeping them over the muscles of his neck and nape.

“What do you want, Mish?” He asked him, and kept caressing his skin.

Mish’s blue eyes found his greens and swallowed hard “I want-” cleared his throat softly “I wanna touch you”

“Okay” Jensen asked, whispering by his lips “Do it… I want you to touch me too” 

He raised his hand and felt him while the kiss grew in intensity and both were groaning and grinding against each other.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jensen panicked. He grabbed misha from his jacket and threw him out of bed. 

He groaned on the floor.

“What the fuck, Jensen, what’s goin’ on?” He yelled 

“Oh sorry we were uhm…. wrestling... “ He excused themselves.

“ _Wrestling_ ” Repeated Misha in a thin voice from the floor, trying to suppress a laugh due to Jensen’s excuse. 

Jared’s frown transformed into his happy pup expression “Oh dude, I’m so in…” He laughed in his very primitive way and jumped in the bed to fight them, completely oblivious.

\----------------------

Jensen missed waking up with Mish by his side. He opened his eyes that morning but the one next to him was Jared, snoring and drooling after having kicked him all night thanks to how drunk he got after their wrestling match.

Mish raised from the couch and walked slowly next to him “We’ll have more opportunities” He whispered in his ear and then dropped a small soft kiss over his lips before leaving the room.

\------------------------

JIBCON 8 (2017) 

Pills kicked his ass. And mixing them with whiskey was the worst decision of his life. Well, not his life, but a bad decision nonetheless.

“Come here...come on” He remembered Misha saying while carrying him to his room “Oh, why did you take so much of that thing?”

He remembered mumbling an answer but not getting a decent sound out of his lips. Advil and Whiskey, bad combination.

\---------------

Misha placed him on the bed and took his shoes off, also his belt and pants, and tucked him under the covers. He went to serve some water and sat on the bed next to him.

“This will pass…” He said as a comfort, moving to caress his hair in such a loving manner it made Jensen warm all over. Or maybe it was the alcohol? Whatever.

“Thank you… I love you” He mumbled and felt the hand over his forehead stopping for a couple of seconds before hearing a sigh and the caresses started again over him.

Finally drifting off to sleep with Misha laying next to him, he could hear the reply to his confession.

“I love you too” Mish confessed in a low sweet voice, and wrapped an arm around him, to let himself drift to sleep too.

\--------------------------------------

The sun hurt his eyes even when they were closed, and the heartbeat he felt in his forehead was thudding non-stop. He pressed his fingers over his eyes. Okay, he’s gotta find a new way to deal with his anxiety.

“Morning” 

He smelled the coffee even before opening his eyes to find Misha standing next to the bed.

“Mm… don’t yell at me” he managed to mumble before feeling the weight of his friend’s body next to him. 

“Here… take this” Mish ordered, handing him an advil “be more careful next time”

He nodded and swallowed the pill, instantly feeling better with the hot beverage inside his stomach. He hummed “Thank.”

Misha climbed on the bed and settled next to him, closer than ever. He took off his own shoes and observed into his pale emerald eyes before let out a long sigh, and offering his arms for him to lay on his chest “C’mere”

Jensen frowned at the gesture, and at the intense warm feeling that flooded his chest. His friend smelled like cinnamon and perfume, and as he lay his head over his chest, could hear clear as a bell, the rapid heartbeat who threatened to pierce through his chest.

After a few minutes in silence, he ventured to ask “...Do you think we should fight this?”

Misha placed two fingers over his chin and gently made him look at him “Even if we should… I don’t know if I can… not anymore”

He felt lost inside those perfect blue eyes, but found himself again against his warm plush lips. 

And this time they were alone.

The rhythm of the kiss increased its tempo, and their lips slid against each other in a pleasurable wet symphony.

Clothes got in the way of their unbearable craving to feel sweet warm skin against each other’s. Words weren’t enough to describe the feeling. How right it felt, how things clicked into place like pieces of a beautiful and very complicated puzzle. Pieces made of skin, and heart, and love, and love, and love.

Misha unzipped his pants revealing his bear underwear who was the source of his well hidden erection the day before. He stopped when he caught sight of the item of printed cloth on his crotch and Jensen shot a smug smile before it being replaced with surprise and arousal when Misha placed his hot mouth over him.

Misha sucked him off slowly and devotedly, taking care of both their pants and socks in the process, and he panted, feeling his friend’s stubble over his skin. 

He felt almost disappointed when that tongue abandoned him, but his hope came back when Misha climbed on top of him, his naked body was warm and soft all over and he felt as aroused as ever, but also, he felt more in love than he ever remember be in.

Misha took them both in hand, moving their hard rock cocks against each other and the crescendo began. 

Kisses all over, stiff limbs and sweat. Naked bodies moving together. The most perfect moans in synchronicity with the movement of their hands and tongues. 

Mixed up “I love you” ‘s who seemed like a long time debt, finally being paid.

The climax found them wrapped around each other, screaming their releases in each other’s mouth, at the same time.

The bliss it was to be together, to be held by Misha as he craved for such a long time, made him tear up and feel blessed, and grateful.

“I love you Mish…” He spat out, with half a heart stuck on his throat.

“You said it last night too… I thought you were asleep” Mish mumbled on his neck, tired and sweaty.

Jensen smiled by himself “I wasn’t… and I mean it”

They observed each other for a long second before diving into another kiss.

\--------------------------------------

JIBCON 10 (2019)

Jensen pushed Mish against the wall of the small desert hallway, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss.

“Jensen… Jensen! Someone will see us!” Misha whisper-yelled.

“I don’t care... Let them know” He uttered softly over his ear and felt Mish suppressing a shudder.

“Come on… hold it ‘til tonight…” Misha said with a small smile, and raised an eyebrow for his statement to be an understatement.

Jensen huffed “Mh… okay, okay… but let me freeze this moment.. You look hot today” He said in a low voice as he pulled his phone out and snapped a pic of them chest to chest, and another one of them kissing, a small peck of their lips, a picture that no one will ever see but them.

Misha kissed him briefly for the last time “We can continue this tonight with a glass of wine, you know?”

Jensen smiled at him, love and affection flooding his chest, he offered his hand and the man he loves took it, firmly.

“Your room or mine?” Wondered.

“Ours” Misha said and kissed him for the last time. 


End file.
